landing
by sprx77fan01
Summary: the monkey team has to find out what is happening to disappearing people even Chiro. they have to fight their way through everything without chiro while they do that Chiro is fighting his way to find someone very important in his life.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

"where are we going Antauri?" Chiro asked.

"to a planet where you will meet an old friend." he replied.

"who? what planet"?

"worry not Chiro, soon you will see."

"see what? chiro said frestraited."

Antauri sighed.

"she is an old friend her name is Adalira she was a very close friend she is a monkey just like us she is a sea foam green monkey and the planet is called Extram."

everyone went outside when the super robot landed

"where are we Antauri?" Nova asked.

"Extram." he replied.

the planet was wet and had blue grasses. they stood there a while and then they started walking to a city called Ferrel.

"want me to hold your hand Nova?" Sprx said.

"why? you scared?" she asked sarcastically

"only scared of losing you."

Nova laughed

"'scared' of losing me, ha won't happen."

Sprx smiled a wide grin.

"are you sure? you do remember last time when you said i wasn't going to lose you? right?" he asked.

"yeah... I mean no... shutup that never happened." she joked.

"mm hmm sure it didnt happen... i can prove to you that it happened."

"prove me wrong then!" she said.

"okay I didn't want to do this... well actually i did but you know what i mean... anyways here!" he said smiling.

he pulled out a photo that had a picture of nova captured and a video of her saying that she wouldnt get captured.

"that dosen't prove anything!" she said knowing that she was wrong.

it got silent then Nova said...

"you suck at making girls love you." she said.

"HEY do not!"

"okay whatever... Sparky."

"ugh i told you not to CALL ME THAT!"

"well I did, didnt I."

for once Sprx had nothing to say he just stormed off. while he was there you could hear banging on the walls.

"Sprx are you okay!" Nova yelled.

"JUST FINE." he yelled.

_"I should start calling her big banana."_Sprx thought.

just then Nova walked where Sprx was.

"come on your falling behind." Nova said running toward the monkey team.


	2. Chapter 2

The city Ferrel was a very pretty place to be. It had blue and dark purple flowers with ribbons. most houses were white, and had oak and pine tree's in front. the sky was a purple blue and the grass was a silvery green.

"ANTAURI!" a small and strong voice shouted from behind.

They turned to see a sea foam green monkey. she was small but had strong and encouraging eyes that were a light lavender purple, her voice was very soft at points and rough at other points.

"Adalira?" Antauri said.

"hey... who are they?" She said confused.

"this is the monkey team." he said.

"hey, my name is S-p-r-x-77 but you can call me Sprx, i am in 5th command."

"my name is Mr. Hal Gibson, please do not call me Mr or Hal just Gibson please, i am in 4th command."

"my name is Nova, i am in 3rd command."

"my name is Otto i fix stuff."

"my name is Chiro, i am leader of the monkey team."

"wow your tall." she said why tilting her head.

"uh... thanks." he said confused scratching his head.

"really you are... is he a monkey too?" she asked as if she had never seen a human before.

"well... it is hard to explain." Antauri said.

" is he a hew-man?" she asked.

"yes and no." Antauri said.

"i scared of hew-mans but not you... but why?" she said curiously.

"you probably aren't afraid of me because i'm friends with Antauri and how come your afraid of humans but yet you live in a city with them? Chiro asked.

"i am afraid of them because when I go somewhere they kick me and I fall and they keep walking as if it never happened." she said.

"thats probably because they don't see you." Chiro said.

"are you calling me short?" she said with her eyes squinted.

"well... you are kinda short in a way..." he said.

"ugh you are gonna get it now!" she said.

" ahem adalira." Antauri said.

"what?" she said.

"calm down... if you keep going then you know what will happen right?" he said firmly.

she stopped and sighed, and after a few moments she sat down on a bench.

"alright Antauri." she said.

"well lets go to the park, I need to talk to Antauri while you all do whatever." she said.

"okay." Antauri said.

" follow me!" Adalira said.

The monkey team followed her to the park, when they got there Otto went straight for the slide, Nova and Sprx headed for the swings while gibson went to get a snack from the snack bar. Antauri and Adalira sat down on a bench.

"hey, Nova want a push?" Sprx said.

"no you'll push me out so you can 'save me'" she said.

"me why would I do such a thing?"

"because thats the only way you can be a hero around me." she said.

"no i'm going to be a hero by getting you a drink." he said.

He started to walk away.

"aren't you going to ask me what I want?" she said.

"oh yeah... that... what drink do you want? He asked.

"a slushie." she said.

when he got back over to the swings he gave her the drink.

__Antauri and Adalira__

"so what did you need to talk to me about?" Antauri asked.

"well there is something happening at the beach, but i don't know what, but... we were down at the beach when I heard something behind us growling, but when i turned back she wasn't there." she said.

"who is 'she'?" he asked.

"her name is Sahara, she liked to fight and she was very sarcastic in a way she didn't care what anybody thought of her, her parents are dead, she doesn't have a family besides her brother but she only saw her brother a couple of times but then when she woke up one day he was gone and she had looked everywhere for him but could not find him, that day is when she met me and she was sitting on a bench with her head down and so i walked over to her and asked whats wrong and she told me she couldn't find her brother and so i helped her look for him and ever since then she hasn't talked about him." she said.

"we will have to go to the exact beach that this scene happened." he said.

"I will come with!" she said.

"it is much to dangerous for you." he said

"that is still not going to convince me not to come with you."

"fine you can go but you will have to be careful."

"I will don't you worry about me i will be fine."

"monkey team!" Antauri shouted.

the monkey team came over to where Antauri was standing, and they listened to what Adalira and Antauri had to say.

"Adalira go ahead and tell them what happened." Antauri said firmly.

" well okay... her name is Sahara, she liked to fight and she was very sarcastic in a way she didn't care what anybody thought of her, her parents are dead, she doesn't have a family besides her brother but she only saw her brother a couple of times but then when she woke up one day he was gone and she had looked everywhere for him but could not find him, that day is when she met me and she was sitting on a bench with her head down and so i walked over to her and asked whats wrong and she told me she couldn't find her brother and so i helped her look for him and ever since then she hasn't talked about him. but he was the only part of her family she had left." she said.

" and why is this important?" Sprx said being a jerk.

"Sprx do not interupt when somone is talking!" Antauri said stern.

"it is okay Antauri I can answer that question." Adalira said.

" it is important because there is something happening at the beach, but i don't know what it is, but... me and Sahara were down at the beach when I heard something behind us growling, but when i turned back she wasn't there." she said.

_"i hope they don't find out that Sahara is my sister, my ONE and ONLY sister but if we are rescuing Sahara then how am i going to keep that secret from being told to them." _he thought.

"Adalira is going to take us to the exact beach that this scene happened." Antauri said.

"we will have to split into groups if we are going to find anything." Adalira said.

"I will go with Nova." Sprx said.

"I will go with Gibson!" Otto said.

"and i will go with Antauri." Adalira said.

"has anybody seen Chiro?" Otto said confused,

"oh no!" Nova said.

"we have to look for him!" Antauri said.

well hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i did... leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Antauri!" Gibson shouted.

"what is it?"Antauri asked with a very shaky voice.

"It's a note from Chiro." he said.

Antauri dusted the note off and read the note Gibson found hidden beneath the sand. it was written in neat handwriting.

_Dear Monkey Team,_

_ I wasn't going to tell you this but I remembered when you told me 'teams don't keep secrets from each other. '_

_ I thought about it for a while and I have decided I am going to look for my sister._

_ when Adalira was talking about how Sahara lost her brother... I didn't wanna tell you that... she is my sister and so I have made up my mind about finding her, please don't come looking for me and continue your search for what had captured her, this is something I need to do alone._

_ if I were to die the moment you read this letter just know that I died for her._

_I have left you something that might be useful for finding what captured my sister, it's 5 four leaf clovers I found and this is my way of saying good luck, if I am dead let that little piece of... never mind. but just kill the freaking thing for me._

_sincerely, Chiro_

_Chiro's pov_

* * *

><p>My whole body is tense as I wait for the moment when I can run.<p>

I feel like a man at war, tensed for battle, dodging bullets. In reality, I am just a kid fighting evil.

I finally have the courage tonight. My heart is racing with fear of what might happen to her.

I am trying not to cower, because to show weakness will make things worse. I begin to relax.

I try not to cry because Crying is a sign of weakness and weakness will not be tolerated. To give up is to be weak and that is something I am not.

Courage, above all things, is what I need most. A hero is a man who does what he can. A hero is someone who has given his or her life to something bigger than oneself, that is my goal.

Being a hero is about staying strong and not letting anything get in your way.

I felt a chill run up my spine as I kept walking. I passed by a staircase. It seemed as if it was supposed to be hidden. right in my tracks I stopped and backed up to where the staircase was. I walked up the staircase. I wonder if they even can find the note I left them.

* * *

><p>Nova and Sprx walked behind a building at the beach where the note was hidden and when they turned to leave the back of the building they were tugged down a long and dark whole.<p>

"AGHHH!" they screamed.

the monkey team ran to the back of the building but they didn't find anything. so they turned and walked away. then Gibson and Otto walked inside of an old hideout and the same thing happened but in a different place.

Antauri and Adalira came running inside the hideout but they still didn't find anything so they left. they went into a broken down museum and looked around. then it happened again.

* * *

><p>Sprx: still not done?<p>

me: NO course not!

Sprx: why?

me:because i'm trying to make my chapters long and I want alot of chapters!

Sprx: okay so

me: so if you don't stop I will call Nova on you!

Sprx:sure you will

me:Nova!

Nova comes running.

me: you know what to do.

Nova turns to Sprx.

Nova: shutup Sprx or i'll fist pound you!

Sprx:... leave a review!


End file.
